Hogwarts: A Memoir
by Rosy Graymalkin
Summary: The castle that has been a home for budding magical talent over the centuries holds many mysteries, and our beloved Gryffindor musketeers are not the only ones to have stumbled across its secrets. Experience a generation of Hogwarts pre-Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Hogwarts and all of its renowned characters belong solely to J. K. Rowling. I thank her from the bottom of my heart for allowing us to live within this magical land and to freely share our adventures with one another. May we do you proud, Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue**

Stumbling through the halls, he left spatters of blood on the cobble stoned dungeon walls. He had left her in a pool of her own blood. She would live but the damage was done. He was now a monster. Despite all those long months resisting, he had succumbed to temptation. Her translucent skin seemed so fragile; the rich blue veins beneath too penetrable to refuse. He shook his head, the deed was done and now he must get out. His hand fell on wrought iron gate, and he yanked it open. He collapsed into the dark enclosure, embracing the curtain of silence. The gate creaked to a close and the stone wall slid shut behind it. The darkness was absolute. Fear of the unknown gripped his heart and he sprung to his feet slamming and pulling on the door with all his might. The air felt stale and metallic as he gasped for breath.

_Not enough air_, he chanted in his head as he blindly groped his surroundings. His outstretched palms found a solid gate on every wall. It seemed as though he were stuck in a strange broom closet, which felt like it was shrinking smaller with every breath he took. He felt like his mind would explode with the weight of the darkness, the crushing silence of it all.

"Get me out of here," he bellowed. _Fresh air, I need to get outside, air outside_, his thoughts ran in circles.

Suddenly the walls began to shake and he braced himself in the nearest corner. His ear drums began to take on that strange popping sensation as though the pressure around him was rising, or was this just a side affect of a complete loss of his senses. After a few more seconds of inexplicable vibrations, the walls heaved abruptly and the floor groaned ominously. The gate to his right slid open illuminating the small space with a pale, white light.

He staggered through the open gate and found himself outside the castle. He turned just in time to watch the iron gate, which seemed to be suspended in midair, slide back into non-existence. Voices behind him startled him back into the present. Feelings and sights of her blood pumping beneath his touch flooded his mind and he remembered why he so urgently sought the refuge of that mysterious, dark compartment in the first place.

He darted towards the cover of the nearby forest as the voices neared. A group of figures were hustling forwards another form between them.

"You have to focus, we'll be there soon."

The figure in the middle roared in rage, sounding perilously between human and something savagely animalistic.

"I know Moony, please just a little longer. We're so close."

"Wormtail! Go quickly. Run ahead then wait for my signal," called a rougher voice than the last.

Another desperate snarl ripped from the escorted figure, "it's too late! Change now!" With those final words his body doubled over and began to shudder violently.

"This is it! Padfoot, keep him in line and I'll follow behind."

The man with the rough voice was now gone and a black dog-like figure took his place. The owner of the first voice had smoothly shifted shape to a large, dark stag and they deftly herded the convulsing, growling form towards a ferocious looking tree.

The dog gave a gruff bark and the tree stilled immediately. The creature vehemently snapped at its guardians as they ushered him forwards into a large knot at the base of the enormous trunk.

He emerged from the border of the forest; eyes alight with what he had just borne witness to and a sinister smirk danced upon his lips.

_O__f course I cannot be the only one at Hogwarts with a rather unusual set of circumstances_; he thought with an ominous chuckle. _I just need to learn control. I need to use my senses and intuition. My resources here are practically unlimited, as long as I stay undetectable; disguise myself as one of them. A wolf in students' robes some might say_, and he laughed, sprinting his way back to the castle.


End file.
